


I Promise

by cravingtheworld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski Feels, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Stydia, stiles and lydia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravingtheworld/pseuds/cravingtheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia finally meets Stiles mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

Lydia loved the feel of the sun washing over her body; the warmth that covered every inch of her when she opened her arms and closed her eyes. A feeling of peace ran through her when she tipped her head back so that her face was even with the cloudless blue sky that ran for as far as she could see. She spun on the spot, her arms open wide, revelling in the wind that tasted of salt.

Her green eyes shone as she slowly opened them, revealing before her the rolling blue ocean and sand that she wanted to run her hands through. Her toes wiggled in the lush green grass meters from where the grass turned to sand.

Stiles had brought her here one day to have a day free of everything after the doctors. Lydia’s nightmares and anxiety were bad at that point, and the boy with melted chocolate eyes decided that they needed a getaway from Beacon Hills. So he picked her up one day and surprised her with a trip to the beach and a picnic. It was the best day of her life. It was the day when her boyfriend realized what she needed before she did; but this was not uncommon of Stiles. To know what she was thinking, or what she wanted, or needed. They could always communicate on a level that didn’t need words.

This secluded beach is Lydia's happy place. She always finds herself here when she needs a break. Just walking through the grass and the sand, and letting the waves crash against her legs creates a sense of belonging that strips her of all worry in that moment. It’s an escape from a constant stream of voices in her head; somewhere that she can only hear the quiet breeze and the rolling waves. The wind blows through her hair, sending strawberry blonde curls across her vision. She can smell how the salt has coated her long locks. She breathes in the smell and the sun, letting it calm her further as it courses through her veins.

Nothing feels like the first few steps that Lydia takes on the sand. The feeling of the sand shifting beneath her feet and the grains finding their way into the crevices between her toes. A sigh escapes her upturned lips, the tension leaving her body.

“You must be Lydia Martin.” A quiet voice calls from behind. Lydia spun and her breath caught in her throat when she saw who was standing in the grass. She recognized her immediately. The women looked exactly like she did in the pictures from Stiles room, infinitely beautiful. Lydia could see the resemblance of Stiles in her. Her eyes changed in the sun the same way Stiles did. The sun shone in them, adding flecks of gold to the normally chocolate brown. But she had a stillness to her that Stiles didn’t possessed. Her voice was serene, “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Lydia walked towards her, “The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Stilinski. I was wondering if this would happen one day. If my powers as a banshee would let me finally meet you.” These thoughts had been running through Lydia’s head since she and Stiles got together. But truthfully, she had never brought them up to Stiles; afraid that she might hit a nerve.

“It’s been a long time coming. I heard about you non-stop for many years. Stiles never had anything negative to say about you, and from the looks of things, you clearly exceed those thoughts in his mind.” She was watching Lydia, almost analyzing every movement that the girl made.

“I hope I can be everything he thinks of me. You know, he changed me. Made me a better person, made me realize that I didn’t have to hide the things that made me who I am. He did that for more people than just me. Stiles, he has this thing about him. You just want to be a better person around him.” Lydia smiled as she spoke about the boy that changed her life.

“He has that ability. He always has, even when he was little. He also thought he would be lucky to have you. Ever since he was 8 years old” Mrs. Stilinski chimed in.

But Lydia wasn’t done, “Believe me. I’m the lucky one. It took me some time; but I realized that he was more special than I ever could have known. There are so many things that I didn’t realize were so amazing until I got to know him. And I when realized I loved him, it was almost overwhelming. I love him with every fibre of my being, more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life.” The strawberry blonde was breathless when she finished speaking. It was like she was pleading with Claudia to believe her about her love.

Stiles mother had almost a sad smile in her face when she spoke again. “Stiles loves you so much that I worry. And I just need you to promise me one thing. Promise me that you won’t break his heart. He has had it broken too many times, you all have. And I worry that he may not recover from that kind of heartbreak. So, please, just don’t break my son's heart.”

Lydia’s emerald green eyes widened. “That is the last thing that I want to do. My love for Stiles, it terrifies me. But I would never hurt him intentionally. So, I promise you, I will not break his heart. Because by doing that, I would be breaking my heart at the same time. And I know that I would not recover from losing him.” When Claudia’s eyes brightened at her response she reminded Lydia so much of Stiles.

And Lydia was torn when everything around her began to fade. She was sad to have only limited time with Claudia, but she was elated that she could go back to the boy she loved. A smile found its way back onto Lydia's lips and her heart warmed when, right before everything faded completely, she heard Claudia's final words to her, “Thank you.”

\--------------------

Lydia opened her eyes with a sleepy smile on her face. She gazed up through her eyelashes at the boy whose arms she's wrapped up in. The girl shifts slightly and places a soft kiss on Stiles temple. She closes her eyes as he murmurs in his sleep and pulls her closer to him. Lydia rests her head on the boys shoulder and her hand over his heart; the smile remaining on her face because she feels safe and more content than she's ever been, here in her best friend's arms.

And she truly knows that she will keep her promise forever. She lets the words escape softly from her parted lips, knowing that those two words will never be a lie when they are about Stiles.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Let me know what you think! Come find me on tumblr (travellinginfictionandreality).


End file.
